Paintball Madness
by DestyneeFindsUs
Summary: What happens when Bella and Edward go off into the park and Jasper and Emmett follow with paintball guns?


It was a nice night and Bella and Edward decided it was a good time to go out for their usual walk to the park. Every night they would walk to the same park and Edward would push Bella on the swing and have a fun time. But this night was different.

They made it to the park and they decided just to lay down on the grass and look at the stars. They laid close together. They had only been there for about ten minutes when Edward heard something.

He got up and pulled Bella with him. "I think I hear something, we should go." Edward stated. Bella looked worried. "Is it a coyote or some other animal?" "No but I think someone else is here so we should just go back for tonight." He kept looking around for someone that Bella couldn't see.

Bella didn't really want to go so she tried to think of a way to stay just a little bit longer. "We haven't been on the swing yet, can you please push me for a little while?" She said with puppy dog eyes. Edward couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes so they headed for the swings when he first heard it.

Blasts of air and splashes. He knew who was out here and he had to protect Bella. He grabbed her and pushed her back against a tree with him in front of her.

They were being bombarded by paintballs. Edward was grunting in pain when Bella grabbed his hand and started running. They were almost out of the park when two figures stepped in front of them. They pointed their guns at Edward and Bella. Bella squeaked in fear she didn't know who these people were. She squeezed his hand harder.

"Emmett you are going to pay for this!" Edward yelled when he tugged Bella toward their houses. There was more blasts of air, splashes, and grunts of pain. When they got to their houses Edward heard Bella whimper. He turns to see what is wrong. He sees her eyes begin to tear.

"Are you okay love?" He asks concerned. She looks in his eyes and shakes her head. "I got shot." He looks down at her and doesn't see any paint on her. "Where did you get shot?" He said confused. She frowns and turns around. Thats when Edward saw it.

Splashes of red and yellow paint across Bella's butt. "They are going to pay." he growls. "Who are they?" Bella asks. Edward runs his fingers through his hair before answering "It was my brother and his friend Jasper." Bella nods remembering all the stories Edward told her about the pranks his brother played on him. They go inside and grab their paintball guns. "Have you ever shot one of these before?" He asks Bella. She smiles and says "I can do pretty well."

They head back to the park Emmett and Jasper are no where to be seen. Bella and Edward creep slowly toward the park when they hear a snap of a twig. Edward turns and starts shooting. Bella runs behind a tree to take cover. She sees Edward and Emmett spraying each other with painful balls when she feels someone behind her.

How could she forget about Jasper? Then a idea runs through her mind. Just let him think you don't know how to shoot this thing. She turns around putting her hands in the air but never lifting her finger from the trigger. "Please don't shoot me I've got enough paint on me to cover this neighborhood." She tells Jasper. He looks at her and laughs "From my point of view you don't have any paint on you." he says pointing his gun near her chest. She narrows her eyes. But Jasper just kept talking.

"Emmett was right. This was way too easy to ambush you and Edward." That was all she needed to know. The person who planned this was going to pay big time. She laughed and Jasper looked at her like she was crazy. Bella pointed her gun at him and shot him. He screamed like a little girl and he dropped his gun. He was running away and Bella was still shooting him. He was yelling something about cheating when she yelled back "Your the stupid one who thought I couldn't shoot." To prove her point she shot him right in the small of his back. She laughed at him his back was painted neon green by the time he got too far away.

She turned back to Edward and Emmett. They were still shooting at each other. She could see Edward behind a tree with his back to her. She was tempted to shoot him in the ass but then thought better of it. He already saved her from paintballs earlier.

She saw Emmett walking toward Edward's tree. Edward didn't notice because he ran out of paintballs. He was looking around for Bella. Bella had the perfect shot. With a blast of air and splash Emmett dropped his gun and fell to his knees cupping his manly parts.

Edward looked around puzzled when Bella ran out from behind her tree. She ran and jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Bella walked over to Emmett and laughed. "This is what happens when you mess with us. Do it again and it will be worse than just paint to your balls." She grabbed Jaspers gun and Edward grabbed Emmett's.

They walked to their houses hand and hand. Edward walked Bella to her door. "I think we should do that again sometime. You look sexy in paint." Edward tells Bella. She smiles. "I'm sure they are going to want these back so I assume they will be back soon." She said laughing but then looks down at him and he is covered in paint that only means that tomorrow his is going to be covered in bruises. She frowns. "Thank you for shielding me." She gets on her tip toes and kisses him. He smiles against her lips. "Anything for you."


End file.
